Wow
by Sulleyohaw
Summary: Iku forgot her wallet at the library and when some uncontrollable feelings come among the both of them, some pretty Wow shit starts to happen.


Iku already loves Dojo so much but hasn't told him how she feels, Dojo also felt the same but in some weird way they ended up showing more than just a confession which all started with a wallet

* * *

Iku was walking home and it was rather late, she ended up doing overtime because she kept sending the files to the wrong place or something on the papers were wrong. She stopped walking as a warm amount of air wiffed from under her nose, her stomach growled and her arms clamped around her stomach, Ramen?

She walked over to the line in front of the Ramen stand and went to grab her wallet, but it wasn't there. Her eyes widened in shock as she shoved her hands in her pockets again, it wasn't there, both in her jersey and jeans, there was only rubbish. _I must have left it back at work, dammit!_

She then hopped out of the line and started to walk back to the library her hands in fists. The lights were on so she walked through the door only to find Dojo sleeping upright with his arms folded on a chair, _He still hasn't left,huh?_

She quietly walked down the steps and went around to the desks trying to find where her wallet was, not only that but she had to make sure that she didn't make too much noise that Dojo would wake up

When she made to Dojo's desk he had his hands grasped around her leather wallet, _No good! How am I supposed to grab it?_ She kept talking to herself as she stared at Dojos sleepy face, she smiled to herself, leaning on the desk, her palm supporting her head

 _Dojo is cute when he's asleep,_ She cocked her head as he breathed and kept thinking of how he would look if he woke up. Under no control she leaned forward to Dojos face feeling the warmth of his breath against her nose and ever so slowly pressed her lips on Dojos, her heart beated like wild as she pulled away and her face went beet red.

There Dojo had his eyes open wide and in shock his face turned bright red, Iku quickly backed away now standing as she walked towards the door. Dojo, who was confused eyed the wallet and slammed his desk, Iku jumped as she was about to take another step

"Kasahara!" She stopped and stayed still before turning around looking at the ground, she lifted her eyes as she saw Dojos crossed legs and his stern face, Dojo was waving her wallet in his hand while the other was telling her to come back as it was pointing to the ground in front of him

She pouted and made her way to Dojo, when she stood in front of him she looked else where trying not to make eye contact with Dojo "Thank yo..." She reached for her wallet but Dojo pulled his hand back, at another attempt he put it further away. Iku was now pissed off as she went to lean over Dojo

He threw the wallet behind him which flew to the other side of the office and wrapped one of his arms around Iku's waist, She blushed deeply, she was on Dojos lap

"Do... Dojo?" He looked up with an angry look pulling her closer to him "Don't 'Dojo?' me!" Ikus eyes widened at the feel of his lip upon hers, a moan under her breath as her lips pulled away. When she looked at Dojos face it looked all to innocent, even though he was angry, his ears were pink and his eyes looked more relaxed, not to mention that his lips were pink aswell, _So Cute~!_

Dojo leaned back in sucking on her lips as he licked her bottom lip, "Nnnaa~" Dojo jumped at her sudden noises which made him stare at Iku, she gasped feeling a hand entering her shirt "No~ Atsu... Dojo!" When her mouth was open he pressed his lips back with hers now making contacted with her tongue

He brushed his against Iku's and went back and forth, side to side before sucking on her tongue. His hands were now underneath Ikus breasts, cupping them not taking the bra off

They broke the kiss, saliva connecting from Ikus tongue to Dojos. Both were feeling aroused at their sudden 'Making out' session as they puffed for air. Dojo looked back up at Ikus face as he kissed her cheek, and neck and collarbone and... Iku pushed Dojo back from his chest her face as red as a tomato

"Umm~ shouldn't we be doing this somewhere else other than here~?" Dojo planted his face in between Ikus breast, his hands under her bra and fondling with her nipples. She moaned and Dojo started to lift her shirt, putting his head in her shirt

"Dojo! Atsushi~" Her voice trembled as he kissed her nipple before sucking the entire thing. She yelped and felt a weird sensation in her stomach

She stood up breathless as her legs started to shake "Not... not here" She blushed deeply as Dojo pouted at her decision but got up from the seat, she looked away as Dojo grinned "This is your fault, Iku" He said as he hugged Iku from behind feeling a kiss on the back of her neck

"Wait for me, I'll grab my stuff" He said. Dojo passed Iku and pinched her behind, in return he got a glare and he walked off laughing

 _He's so annoying, I hate that brute!_ She went over to grab her wallet and sat back in the chair waiting for Dojo. When he returned Iku had fallen asleep and all Dojo could do was smirk at her, he went down and placed a kissed on her lips, Iku woke up and wrapped her arms around Dojos neck as he pulled her up and placed his hands behind her back. Both were smiling at each other kissing till they decided to leave.

Holding each others hands as they left the library forgetting to turn off the lights

* * *

Thanks for reading! Really, the only reason I wrote this was because I was bored and it's like 11.35 at night. This is quite erotic but It was an experiment to see how it would turn out if I wrote it down, I use a lot of **As** or **,** and it kinda puts me off, although this is the only style I know how to write. I made this fanfic because I made this ?fanmanga? of Iku and Dojo about this accept in the end they end up finishing biznis at a hotel because they couldn't do it at the base, well they could it's just it's Dojo and Iku and everyone there is a total creep when it comes to them so... yep. That's my fanfic and thumbs up to that!


End file.
